KaiHun's Love Story
by Aul Ondubu
Summary: Sehun yang mencintai Chanyeol terpaksa menerima kenyataan pahit saat lelaki itu mengkhianatinya dan lebih memilih Baekhyun yang merupakan siswa pindahan asal Jepang. Namun ada Kai, sahabat Sehun yang diam-diam mencintai Sehun selama dua tahun terakhir. Akankah Sehun bisa melupakan Chanyeol dan membalas perasaan Kai? Well, it's KaiHun guys! One shoot, and DLDR!


"Maafkan aku," Chanyeol kembali berujar pelan. Pandangannya ia alihkan ke arah lain, enggan untuk bersitatap dengan seorang lelaki berkulit pucat yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya dalam intonasi yang begitu lirih, nyaris menyerupai sebuah bisikan sendu. Sepasang hazel beningnya tak lepas memandang obsidian di hadapannya dengan tatapan terluka yang sarat akan kekecewaan.

"Karena―" Chanyeol menggantung ucapannya sejenak dan berdeham untuk sekedar menepikan kegugupannya. "Aku lebih mencintai Baekhyun." Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya gelisah, menanti reaksi apa yang akan Sehun berikan setelah mengtahui jika ia telah berselingkuh di belakangnya.

"Oh," Sehun menggumam pelan, kemudian tersenyum pahit saat pandangannya bertemu dengan seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil yang berdiri menanti kedatangan Chanyeol di dekat pagar sekolah. "Semudah itukah kau melepasku?" Sehun kembali bertanya. Suaranya yang bergetar menandakan dengan jelas jika ia benar-benar terluka atas apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

"Ini yang terbaik. Aku tidak ingin melukaimu lebih dalam lagi jika kita tetap bersama." jawab Chanyeol seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Sehun dan mengusapnya lembut. "Maafkan aku, Sehun-ah." Sebuah kecupan ringan membelai bibir Sehun. Dan sebelum sempat ia mengerjapkan mata, ia pun tersadar jika itu adalah kecupan terakhir yang bisa Chanyeol berikan untuknya.

Tubuh tegap―mantan―kekasihnya pun segera berbalik memunggunginya, lalu berjalan menjauh dan menghampiri seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil yang setia menantinya di ujung sana. Untuk terakhir kalinya, Chanyeol kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sehun selama beberapa saat. Belahan bibirnya terbuka dan ia menggumamkan kata "Maaf" untuk yang ke sekian kalinya sepanjang sore ini.

Sehun ingin berteriak lantang dan mencegah lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu pergi, tapi lidahnya terasa kelu dan bibirnya senantiasa terkatup rapat saat pasangan baru itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Dengan getir Sehun mencoba menghela nafas panjangnya, sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak yang kini menghimpit dadanya. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap tanah, dan isakan kecil berhasil lolos melalui celah bibirnya ketika merasakan adanya sepasang tangan lain yang kini memenjarakan tubuh kurusnya ke dalam sebuah dekapan hangat.

Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang seorang lelaki berkulit tan dan memeluk punggungnya posesif, membiarkan tangisnya merebak. "Ini sangat menyakitkan, Kai." ucap Sehun di sela isak tangis.

"Aku tahu, Hun-ah." sahut Kai seraya mengusap kepala Sehun dengan lembut. "Menangislah jika memang itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Dan kata-kata terakhir yang terlontar dari bibir tebal Kai laksana sebuah mantra. Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada punggung Kai dan kembali menumpahkan badai tangisnya di pelukan Jongin, sahabatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A KaiHun Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuma ff dadakan yang saya buat setelah mendengarkan Jar of Heart milik Christina Perri. :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: KaiHun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: EXO adalah sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan tentunya Tuhan mereka. Tetapi untuk ff ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya, dan dimohon untuk tidak menjiplak maupun mengakuinya sebagai milik Anda.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated: T.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, School life, and absolutely YAOI.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aul_Ondubu presents:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun-ah!" Kai berseru lantang, membuat langkah Sehun terhenti saat itu juga ketika mendengar namanya disebut. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan Kai yang kini berlari kecil untuk menghampirinya, dan ia pun menanti kedatangan Kai dengan seutas senyum simpul di bibir tipisnya.

"Tidak biasanya kau berangkat sepagi ini." ucap Sehun ketika Kai telah berdiri di sampingnya. Mereka kemudian berjalan beriringan melintasi koridor di lantai dua.

"Motorku masuk bengkel." jawab Kai pendek, tapi terselip kekesalan dalam nada bicaranya.

"Mogok lagi?" tanya Sehun sambil menahan tawa.

"Begitulah kira-kira." Kai menghela nafas panjangnya, jengah dengan kenyataan menyebalkan yang harus ia dapati sepanjang menyangkut tentang motornya. Sehun menepuk pundaknya simpati, tapi sebuah tawa kecil yang mengalun dari bibirnya membuat Kai mau tak mau ikut tertawa juga. "Nanti sore mau ikut denganku?" ajak Kai setelah berhasil meredakan tawanya.

"Ke mana?" tanya Sehun.

"Game center," sahut Kai sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kau mau?"

"Tentu," Sehun membalas senyuman Kai dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Tapi kau harus mentraktirku makan malam."

"Tidak masalah." sahut Kai. Sebelah tangannya kemudian terulur ke depan dan membuka pintu kelas. "Tapi nanti kau tidak boleh―" ucapannya terhenti begitu saja ketika mendapati sepasang lelaki yang tengah berciuman dengan cukup intim di dalam kelas. Matanya membulat sempurna dan ia pun menutup kembali pintu kelasnya dengan cukup keras sebelum Sehun sempat melihat pemandangan yang cukup panas di hari yang masih terlalu pagi ini.

"Kenapa ditutup lagi? Aku mau masuk." protes Sehun.

"Ja-jangan," cegah Kai yang kemudian segera berdiri tepat di depan pintu, menghalangi Sehun. "Eum―maksudku―bagaimana jika kau menemaniku ke perpustakaan dulu?"

"Perpustakaan?" tanya Sehun bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"A-ada satu buku yang ingin kupinjam. Kau mau menemaniku, kan?" pinta Kai memelas.

Sehun terdiam. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Kai, tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu. Kai melarangnya masuk ke dalam kelas dan memintanya untuk mendatangi perpustakaan, sebuah tempat yang bahkan menurut Kai sangat membosankan. Tidakkah itu aneh?

"Ayolah, Hun-ah." suara Kai yang merengek bagaikan anak kecil membuat Sehun kembali tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya.

"Baiklah, tapi aku ingin meletakkan tasku dulu di kelas." Sehun menggeser tubuh tegap Kai yang menghalangi pintu dan segera membukanya sebelum Kai sempat mencegah.

Pintu kelas kini telah membuka dengan sempurna dan Sehun hanya terpaku di tempatnya. Matanya menatap nanar pada Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah berciuman mesra dengan Baekhyun, kekasihnya yang baru.

Chanyeol hanyalah masa lalu bagi Sehun, tapi mengapa dadanya harus kembali berdenyut sakit? Dengan perlahan Sehun melangkah mundur menjauhi kelasnya, dan beralih menatap Kai dengan pandangannya yang kini memburam karena tergenangi oleh air mata. "Bawa aku pergi, Kai." pintanya putus asa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagaikan deja vu, kejadian yang pernah mereka alami tiga minggu lalu kini terulang kembali. Sehun kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kai, sementara Kai mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Bulir-bulir air mata yang memaksa keluar melalui sudut matanya luruh semakin deras hingga membasahi seragam yang dikenakan oleh Kai. Sejujurnya, Sehun bahkan tak tahu mengapa ia bisa kembali menangis seperti saat ini. Yang ia tahu hanyalah rasa sakit yang perlahan mulai melingkupi dadanya ketika melihat seseorang yang pernah ia cintai bermesraan dengan lelaki lain tepat di hadapannya.

Ketika Kai bertanya apakah ia masih mencintai Chanyeol, Sehun tidak bisa menjawabnya. Ia hanya diam membisu dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya yang digenangi oleh air mata pada dada Kai yang bergemuruh kecil.

Pelajaran pertama telah dimulai sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu, tapi Sehun masih enggan untuk melepaskan dekapan hangat Kai yang selalu mampu membuatnya merasa lebih tenang dibandingkan sebelumnya. Ia tidak lagi menangis meratapi kisah cintanya yang berakhir dramatis, melainkan mendengar dengan seksama gemuruh jantung Kai yang berdegup dengan irama konstan. Dan bagi Sehun, hal itu seperti alunan sebuah musik yang menenangkannya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kai saat tak terdengar lagi isak tangis dari bibir Sehun.

"Ya," Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum kecil ke arah Kai seraya mengusap matanya yang kebi. "Terima kasih, Kai."

Kai membalas senyuman Sehun dan mengusak rambut pirang Sehun sayang. Ia kemudian menarik sebelah tangan Sehun dan mengajaknya untuk duduk berdampingan dengannya di sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di atap sekolah.

"Kenapa kau selalu menangis jika melihatnya bersama Baekhyun?" tanya Kai seraya mengusap jejak air mata di wajah Sehun.

"Entahlah." jawab Sehun tak yakin. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan menghela nafas panjang. "Dadaku selalu berdenyut sakit jika melihatnya bersama Baekhyun."

"Kau masih mencintainya." itu adalah sebuah pernyataan. Dan Kai mengucapkannya dengan begitu pelan, entah kenapa terlihat begitu kecewa.

"Tidak." bantah Sehun cepat. "Aku tidak mencintainya lagi. Aku hanya―entahlah, Kai. Ini terlalu rumit untukku."

"Tidak akan rumit jika kau mau melupakannya." sahut Kai seraya mempertemukan punggung kokohnya dengan sandaran kursi. "Lupakan dia, Sehun. Dia sudah menyakitimu. Dan dia tidak pantas untuk kau tangisi lagi."

"Andai aku bisa." Sehun mendesah putus asa.

"Tentu saja kau bisa. Kau hanya perlu meyakinkan dirimu sendiri, Sehun." Kai meraih sebelah tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya lembut, mencoba untuk menyalurkan sebuah keyakinan dan kekuatan untuknya. "Tidak gunanya mempertahankan cintamu untuk laki-laki brengsek yang telah mengkhianatimu seperti Chanyeol."

"Aku tahu, Kai. Aku tahu." jawab Sehun lelah.

Mereka sudah terlalu sering membicarakan tentang hal ini, tapi Sehun seolah menutup mata dan telinganya. Ia pun ingin melupakan Chanyeol yang telah membuatnya merasakan luka dan kekecewaan yang begitu mendalam, tapi ia hanya bergeming di tempatnya. Enggan untuk bertindak lebih jauh.

Helaan nafas berat kembali terdengar dari bibir Sehun. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar Kai dan menengadah menatap langit biru. "Melupakan seseorang yang kita cintai itu tidak semudah ketika kita mengedipkan mata, Kai. Semuanya membutuhkan proses."

Kai ikut menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit dan bergumam, "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Peluk aku, Kai." ujar Sehun pelan. "Untuk sekali saja, aku ingin kau memelukku sampai aku tertidur. Dan ketika aku terbangun nanti, aku ingin melupakan segala kenyataan pahit ini."

Kai tersenyum samar mendengar permintaan Sehun. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara dan merangkul pinggang Sehun untuk lebih merapat padanya, sementara kepalanya ikut ia sandarkan pada kepala Sehun yang masih bersandar di bahunya.

Di luar dugaan, Kai mengecup kening Sehun ketika matanya telah terpejam, seakan menikmati kebersamaannya berdua dengan Kai, sahabat sekaligus seseorang yang telah memendam rasa cintanya untuk Sehun selama dua tahun belakangan. Sehun tahu Kai menyayanginya, dan Sehun pun tahu jika Kai mencintainya melebihi apa pun. Entah sudah berapa kali lelaki berkulit gelap itu menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun, dan entah sudah berapa kali pula Sehun mengabaikannya.

Berbagai cara telah Kai gunakan untuk mencuri hati dan perhatian Sehun untuknya, tapi hanya dibutuhkan waktu tiga puluh detik bagi Sehun untuk menerima pernyataan cinta dari seorang lelaki lain yang bahkan baru dikenalnya selama tiga hari. Kai akui, Chanyeol memang memiliki pesona tersendiri hingga berhasil membuat Sehun balas mencintainya dalam waktu singkat. Hampir di setiap pertemuan mereka, nama Chanyeol tak akan pernah luput untuk terucap dari celah bibirnya.

Chanyeol begini, Chanyeol begitu, dan perlahan Sehun pun menjauh. Kai kembali terabaikan.

Kemudian semuanya seolah terjadi begitu saja. Tanpa sengaja Kai memergoki Chanyeol dan Baekhyun―siswa pindahan dari Jepang yang juga berada di kelas yang sama dengannya dan Sehun―tengah berciuman mesra di dekat lapangan basket, ketika senja mulai menjelang dan semua siswa telah meninggalkan area sekolah. Ia memberitahukan hal itu pada Sehun, tapi Sehun justru membentaknya dan menuduh Kai telah memfitnah dan mencoba untuk menghancurkan hubungannya bersama Chanyeol yang terbina dengan baik selama enam bulan belakangan.

Kai membela diri. Dengan tegas ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak berbohong, tapi lagi-lagi Sehun mengabaikannya.

Dua minggu berselang setelah Kai memberitahukan tentang perselingkuhan Chanyeol, Sehun mendatangi rumahnya pada suatu malam di pertengahan bulan September dengan wajahnya dibasahi oleh air mata. Kai, yang terkejut karena baru pertama kali melihat pujaan hatinya menangis, hanya mampu membawanya ke dalam sebuah dekapan hangat yang menenangkan. Berulang kali Sehun menggumamkan kata "Maaf" untuknya dan Kai hanya membalasnya dengan usapan lembut pada punggungnya, mencoba untuk meredakan badai tangis Sehun yang begitu dahsyat. Ketika tangisnya mulai mereda, Kai membimbingnya masuk ke dalam rumah dan mendudukkannya di sebuah sofa empuk yang ada di ruang tengah. Ketika Kai menanyakan apa yang terjadi, Sehun kembali tenggelam dalam tangisnya.

Membutuhkan waktu sekitar hampir empat puluh lima menit bagi Kai untuk membujuk Sehun menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Dengan sedikit terbata, Sehun menceritakan tentang dirinya yang telah melihat Chanyeol tengah mencumbui Baekhyun dengan begitu intim di kamar apartemen Chanyeol yang tidak terkunci. Sehun kembali menggumamkan kata maaf untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, menyesali tindakannya yang telah mengacuhkan ucapan Kai beberapa waktu lalu. Kai tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, dan dengan lembut ia meminta Sehun untuk berhenti meminta maaf karena tanpa Sehun meminta pun Kai telah memaafkannya sejak jauh-jauh hari.

Dan sepanjang malam itu Kai mengajak Sehun berkeliling kota dengan motornya. Ia mentraktir Sehun segelas bubble tea rasa cokelat, mengajaknya ke sebuah game center, kemudian pulang dengan Sehun yang terlelap di pelukannya setelah lelah bermain.

―――――

Keesokan paginya, Sehun terlihat lebih murung dari biasanya. Ia hanya terdiam menatap halaman kosong dari buku catatannya yang terbuka dan terlihat dengan begitu jelas jika dia tidak sedang dalam kondisi yang baik untuk sekedar memperhatikan materi yang tengah diberikan oleh sang guru. Sepanjang pagi ini, Kai seringkali mendapati Sehun yang melirik dan menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang menempati tempat di barisan dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan oleh kata-kata. Terkadang matanya terlihat berapi-api, menunjukkan rasa kesal dan benci yang begitu mendalam, tapi tak jarang pula ia kemudian menghela nafas panjang dan berujung dengan mengusap sudut matanya yang kembali berair.

Ketika bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran terakhir berbunyi, Sehun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Kai yang menempati meja di barisan paling belakang bersama Zitao, salah seorang siswa pertukaran pelajar yang berasal dari Cina. Zitao memakai jaketnya dan berbincang sebentar dengan Kai mengenai motor sport keluaran terbaru, kemudian ia tersenyum kecil pada Sehun dan meninggalkan sepasang sahabat itu setelah sebelumnya meninju pelan bahu Kai yang mengejeknya. Kai tertawa pelan seraya mengusap bahunya yang terasa sedikit ngilu karena pukulan Zitao, lalu tersenyum kecil ke arah Sehun yang kini berdiri di samping mejanya.

"Kai, temani aku." pinta Sehun tanpa basa-basi. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan menyelesaikan semuanya sekarang juga."

Kai terlihat ragu, tapi akhirnya ia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Ia kemudian mengikuti langkah Sehun yang ada di depannya. Sehun tidak banyak bicara kali ini. Ia hanya terdiam sambil sesekali mengecek ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu.

Awalnya Kai mengira jika Sehun akan membawanya ke atap sekolah, tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Sehun berbelok ke sebuah persimpangan koridor yang terhubung dengan jalan lain menuju gerbang belakang sekolah yang jarang dilewati oleh para siswa. Dan tepat di sana, mereka dapat melihat sepasang lelaki lain yang telah menunggu kedatangan mereka berdua di penghujung sore ini.

Kai sempat melirik ke arah Sehun melalui sudut matanya, ingin tahu reaksi seperti apa yang akan lelaki itu tunjukkan. Dan ia hanya mampu menghela nafas simpati ketika melihat tatapan mata Sehun yang tampak menyiratkan kekecewaan yang begitu mendalam ketika melihat kekasihnya berdiri di arah yang berlawanan dengan menggenggam tangan lelaki lain. Ketika ia beralih menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang berusaha untuk menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di balik punggung Chanyeol, pada saat itulah Kai juga merasakan simpati yang sama untuk lelaki berwajah inosen itu. Saat dirinya dan Sehun telah berdiri di hadapan mereka, Chanyeol terlihat membisikkan sesuatu pada Baekhyun dan lelaki bertubuh pendek itu pun segera melangkah mendekati pagar sekolah, memilih untuk menanti Chanyeol di sana daripada harus terlibat sebuah percakapan yang cukup serius antara Sehun dan Chanyeol. Tapi kemudian Sehun pun melakukan hal yang sama pada Kai, meminta pada lelaki berkulit tan itu agar memberikannya ruang yang cukup untuk membicarakan hal ini secara empat mata dengan Chanyeol. Mengerti bahwa ia tidak berhak untuk ikut campur dalam masalah ini, Kai memilih untuk bergeser menjauh, tapi tetap mengawasi segala pergerakan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang membuka mulutnya. Dan kata pertama yang bisa ia ucapkan pada Sehun hanyalah "Maaf" yang ia ucapkan berulang kali, seolah satu maaf tidak akan pernah cukup untuk meluluhkan hati Sehun yang kini hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Sehun bertanya kenapa, dan Chanyeol dengan lugasnya mengatakan bahwa ia lebih mencintai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun adalah cinta pertama Chanyeol, dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Mereka telah saling mengenal sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, saling mengakui perasaan masing-masing di tahun kedua Junior High School, tapi kemudian hubungan keduanya harus terputus begitu saja saat Baekhyun dan keluarganya diharuskan untuk pindah ke negeri Sakura. Mereka kehilangan komunikasi selama hampir dua tahun lamanya, dan saat itulah Chanyeol bertemu dengan Sehun yang terlihat begitu mempesona ketika menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan lihai sesuai dengan irama musik yang bertempo cepat.

Chanyeol tidak berbohong saat ia mengatakan jika ia mencintai Sehun. Namun sayangnya, masih ada Baekhyun yang selalu setia menempati separuh ruang hatinya yang kosong.

Chanyeol kemudian menyatakan cintanya pada Sehun ketika ia telah kehilangan harapan pada Baekhyun yang sama sekali tak pernah menghubunginya lagi sejak hari kepindahannya. Di luar dugaan, Sehun menerima pernyataan cintanya dengan senang hati dan mereka pun memulai hubungan baru sebagai sepasang kekasih pada awal bulan Maret.

Sepanjang tujuh bulan membina hubungan, hampir tak pernah ada masalah atau pun perselisihan yang membuat hubungan keduanya merenggang. Sehun yang manis, bersanding dengan si tampan Park Chanyeol yang juga merupakan ketua di klub fotografi. Mereka pasangan yang serasi menurut banyak orang. Dan mereka pun hanya tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

Tapi semua hal indah dan manis itu seakan berbalik menjadi sebuah kenyataan yang mengejutkan bagi Chanyeol saat ia bertemu dengan seorang siswa pindahan dari Jepang yang dikenalkan oleh Sehun ketika ia mengunjungi kelas kekasihnya itu di waktu istirahat makan siang. Chanyeol ingin berpura-pura seolah ia tidak pernah mengenal anak baru itu, tapi hal itu begitu sulit untuk dilakukan. Karena sekeras apa pun ia mencoba untuk berpura-pura, hal itu tidak akan pernah mengubah fakta yang berbicara melalui tatapan matanya. Penuh akan kerinduan yang begitu mendalam, namun juga terbersit perasaan bersalah ketika ia menangkap tatapan penuh kecewa di mata lelaki itu saat mengetahui jika Sehun adalah kekasihnya.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Chanyeol begitu merindukan lelaki itu, merindukan Baekhyun-nya. Waktu selama dua tahun yang mereka lewati nyatanya telah berhasil mengubah Baekhyun. Ia yang dulunya terlihat tak acuh dengan penampilannya, kini terlihat lebih menawan dengan rambut pendeknya yang diberi highlight cokelat terang. Matanya yang sipit kini dibingkai dengan eyeliner tebal yang membuat sorot matanya terlihat lebih tajam dari biasanya. Tapi masih ada satu hal yang tidak berubah dari diri Baekhyun, yaitu bagaimana ia tersenyum dan menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh kasih. Dan Chanyeol sangat berharap jika ia bisa kembali memeluk tubuh mungil itu seperti dulu.

Tapi ia tahu, ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu di depan Sehun. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Sehun, tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengacuhkan keberadaan Baekhyun begitu saja. Ia mencintai Baekhyun melebihi rasa cintanya terhadap Sehun dan kehadiran Baekhyun bagaikan menemukan kembali sekeping puzzle yang telah lama hilang dan menyempurnakan kepingan lainnya yang tercecer di sembarang tempat. Sama seperti separuh ruang kosong di hatinya yang kembali terasa penuh karena pemilik hati itu telah memutuskan untuk merebut kembali tempat yang seharusnya memang menjadi miliknya.

Chanyeol menemui Baekhyun secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun, dan kembali merajut benang-benang asmara bersama cinta abadinya yang sempat terputus oleh jarak dan waktu. Tapi sepandai-pandainya bangkai disembunyikan, cepat atau lambat baunya pasti akan segera tercium. Dan hal itu terjadi begitu saja ketika Sehun yang berniat mengunjungi Chanyeol di apartemennya dan menghabiskan malam akhir pekan bersama-sama. Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan justru sebuah pemandangan yang mampu membuat hatinya terkoyak. Suara debam dari kotak berisikan makan malam yang terjatuh di atas lantai apartemen yang dingin membuat kegiatan make out antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terhenti begitu saja. Keduanya hanya mampu terdiam membeku di posisinya masing-masing saat melihat keberadaan Sehun yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol. Sebelum Chanyeol sempat menjelaskan segala sesuatunya pada Sehun, lelaki berkulit pucat itu telah lebih dulu berlari meninggalkan apartemennya dengan hentakan kakinya yang bergema di segala penjuru ruangan.

Dan sekarang di sinilah mereka, saling berdiri berhadapan dengan kepala yang sama-sama tertunduk menatap tanah. Tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus mereka lakukan. Sepasang telapak tangan yang menangkup kedua pipinya membuat Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Ini yang terbaik. Aku tidak ingin melukaimu lebih dalam lagi jika kita tetap bersama." Chanyeol berujar pelan seraya mengusap wajah Sehun lembut. "Maafkan aku, Sehun-ah." Sebuah kecupan ringan membelai bibir Sehun. Dan sebelum sempat ia mengerjapkan mata, ia pun tersadar jika itu adalah kecupan terakhir yang bisa Chanyeol berikan untuknya.

Chanyeol memberikan senyumnya untuk Sehun sebelum akhirnya berbalik memunggungi Sehun dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih setia menantinya di dekat pagar sekolah. Punggung keduanya pun perlahan mulai menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan. Kai beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Sehun yang hanya tertunduk lesu menatap tanah. Sebelah tangannya terangkat ke udara, dan ia pun segera membawa Sehun ke dalam dekapannya. Membiarkan lelaki itu untuk menumpahkan tangisnya hingga ia tak sanggup meneteskan air mata lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Untukmu," Sehun tersenyum kecil seraya mengulurkan secangkir teh hangat untuk Kai.

Kai membalas senyuman Sehun dan menerima cangkir minumannya dengan senang hati. Ia kemudian mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk menempati ruang kosong yang ada di samping kanannya dan Sehun pun menurut. Ia terduduk di samping Kai setelah sebelumnya meletakkan cangkir minumannya di meja kayu yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Kapan orangtuamu pulang?" tanya Kai.

Sehun terlihat berpikir sebentar, tapi kemudian ia hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban. "Mereka tidak bilang kapan mereka akan pulang. Mungkin dua atau tiga hari lagi."

Kai mengangguk affirmatif lalu mengambil semangkuk popcorn yang sebelumnya telah disiapkan oleh Sehun. Sehun sendiri meraih sebuah remote yang tergeletak di atas meja dan menyalakan televisi. Selama beberapa saat ia terlihat mengganti-ganti channel dengan sedikit debat kecilnya bersama Kai untuk menentukan channel mana yang akan mereka tonton. Di satu pihak Kai ingin menonton pertandingan sepak bola, tapi di pihak lain Sehun ingin menonton kartun. Lalu Kai akan menertawakan Sehun, mengatainya seperti bocah TK karena masih suka menonton kartun, dan diakhiri dengan Sehun yang menghadiahinya sebuah jitakan keras di puncak kepalanya. Sambil meringis kesakitan, Kai mengambil alih remote yang dibawa oleh Sehun dan menggantinya ke sebuah channel yang menayangkan sebuah drama percintaan anak SMU, tipikal drama-drama picisan yang mudah sekali ditebak jalan ceritanya. Sehun memaksa Kai untuk mencari acara lain, tapi Kai menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas dan menyembunyikan remote yang ia bawa di bawah bantal sofa.

Sambil menggerutu kesal, Sehun pun akhirnya mengikuti jalan cerita dari drama itu dengan terpaksa. Berdebat dengan Kai tidak akan pernah ada habisnya jika mereka sudah saling berebut remote seperti ini. Dan bisa ditebak, selalu saja Kai yang menang. Tsk, padahal ini 'kan rumah Sehun!

"Apa kisah cinta yang seperti itu benar-benar ada dalam kehidupan nyata?" tanya Sehun skeptis saat melihat dua karakter utama dari drama itu yang selalu terlihat bahagia satu sama lain.

"Eung? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kai bingung.

"Maksudku, apa memang semudah itu untuk merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan dengan pasangannya?" Sehun menolehkan kepalanya pada Kai dan menatapnya penuh minat. "Apa menurutmu ada seseorang di luar sana yang bisa mencintaiku dengan tulus dan sepenuh hatinya?"

"Tentu saja ada." jawab Kai lirih. "Dan kau seharusnya mengetahui hal itu sejak dulu."

Sehun tersenyum pahit mendengar ucapan Kai. Ia menghela nafas berat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kai. "Mungkin aku terlalu bodoh hingga tak mengetahui tentang hal itu."

"Kau tidak bodoh, Hun-ah." bantah Kai pelan. "Mungkin kau hanya terlalu takut untuk menyadarinya."

"Mungkin kau benar. Aku hanya terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya." Sehun menyahut sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu jika dia mencintaiku dan―mungkin―aku juga mencintainya. Tapi dia sahabatku. Aku tidak ingin melukai perasaannya jika aku menerimanya begitu saja tanpa aku sendiri tahu apakah aku juga mencintainya atau tidak."

Selagi Sehun menghentikan ucapannya, Kai masih saja terdiam. Pandangan matanya menatap lurus pada layar televisi yang saat ini tengah menayangkan sebuah iklan kosmetik wanita, namun telinganya tetap menunggu ucapan Sehun selanjutnya. Dan seakan mengerti dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh Kai, Sehun pun kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Setiap kali aku bersamanya, aku bisa merasakan detak jantungku yang berdegup lebih kencang dibandingkan biasanya. Tapi saat itu aku masih terlalu naif untuk mengartikan hal itu sebagai cinta. Aku mengelak untuk membalas pernyataannya yang mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku dan bodohnya, aku justru mengatakan cinta pada seorang lelaki yang baru kukenal. Seperti yang kau tahu, ternyata dia hanya menjadikanku pengalih rasa cintanya sementara ia masih mengharapkan cinta pertamanya. Dan ketika cintanya kembali ke dalam pelukannya, dia meninggalkanku begitu saja." Sehun mengulas senyum pahit seraya mengusap sudut matanya yang kembali berair. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika rasanya akan sesakit ini."

"Cukup, Hun-ah. Tidak usah kau ingat-ingat lagi tentang dia." ujar Kai lembut. Ia melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pundak Sehun dan mengusapnya penuh kasih.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kai." sahut Sehun yang kembali memperlihatkan senyumnya. "Kau masih mau mendengar ceritaku, kan?"

Kai tertawa kecil dan mengusak rambut Sehun gemas. "Lanjutkan kalau begitu,"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, lalu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya yang sempat terhenti. "Jika saja aku mau mendengarkan apa kata sahabatku sejak awal, mungkin rasanya tidak akan sesakit ini. Tapi setidaknya aku bersyukur karena memiliki dia. Dia selalu ada untuk merangkulku, memelukku, dan mengusap air mataku. Kau tahu, Kai? Setiap kali di memelukku, jantung masih saja berdetak dengan keras seperti dulu. Dan kurasa sekarang aku alasannya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kai sambil tersenyum kecil. "Lalu apa alasannya?"

Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya dari pundak Kai dan beralih menatapnya intens. Belah bibirnya kembali terbuka dan ia berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, Kai." ungkapnya bersungguh-sungguh. "Aku tahu aku bodoh karena baru menyadari hal itu setelah sekian lama, tapi apakah masih ada kesempatan bagiku untuk membalas perasaanmu?"

"Tidak," jawab Kai dengan senyum yang menawan. Ia mengabaikan Sehun yang terkejut dengan jawabannya dan kembali berkata, "Tidak mungkin menolakmu setelah apa yang aku lakukan untukmu selama ini. Aku senang karena pada akhirnya kau bisa membalas perasaanku. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sehun-ah."

Sehun tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Kai. Terlalu senang, sampai-sampai kedua matanya melengkung menyerupai bulan sabit dan ikut tersenyum bersama hatinya. "Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh memelukmu?"

Kai tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Tapi kemudian ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan lebar, mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk segera menenggelamkan diri ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Sehun, tanpa menunggu perintah untuk yang kedua kalinya, segera menghamburkan dirinya ke pelukan kekasihnya dengan seutas senyum bahagia yang mungkin tidak akan pernah terhapus lagi dari wajahnya.

Setelah saling berbagi kehangatan dalam sebuah dekapan, Kai melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Sehun dan beralih menangkupkan sebelah tangannya di wajah pujaan hatinya. Sama halnya seperti Sehun, senyuman yang terukir di bibirnya seolah enggan untuk dihapuskan begitu saja. Kai menatap dalam-dalam sepasang hazel bening milik Sehun yang memancarkan sejuta cinta untuknya seraya berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**++_FIN_++**

* * *

**Cheesy banget, gak sih? XD**

**Hahaha**

**Well, eum... Sebenernya ini ff dadakan. Saya membuat ff ini hanya dalam waktu (kurang lebih) tiga jam, dan saya membuat ff ini dini hari tepat pukul 01.20 .. Saya memang mengidap insomnia dan ketika saya membuat ff ini, sebenernya saat itu saya dalam keadaan nggak bisa tidur selama dua hari. Dan ajaibnya, setelah ff ini rampung di jam 04.55, saya akhirnya bisa tidur juga setelah sholat subuh .. XD**

**Hahaha**

**Seperti yg saya bilang, ini ff dadakan. Nggak tau kenapa, saat saya mendengarkan 'Jar of Heart', yg kebayang malah KaiHun dgn konflik seperti ini.**

**Random sih, tapi nggak salah kan kalo saya mau minta review-nya dari reader sekalian? ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**04 Februari 2014,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**©Aul_Ondubu**


End file.
